


get me overwhelmed

by retts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!Zayn, Ziam FEELINGS, is a good thing, porn drabble, that, to prove a point, with bonus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Safaa (unfortunate17)</p><p>And fyi, if you don't like top!Zayn and say it ruined the entire story, then you can just (as kindly as possible) bugger off. I prefer top!Liam, yeah, but if a writer wants to write Zayn in that role, then don't complain. Go write your own fanfic. </p><p>/rant over</p><p>Anyway, enjoy! :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	get me overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> For Safaa (unfortunate17)
> 
> And fyi, if you don't like top!Zayn and say it ruined the entire story, then you can just (as kindly as possible) bugger off. I prefer top!Liam, yeah, but if a writer wants to write Zayn in that role, then don't complain. Go write your own fanfic. 
> 
> /rant over
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! :P

 

zayn’s kind of gorgeous when he tops. it’s not often because they both enjoy liam manhandling zayn too much, but yeah, when zayn tops? when he pushes liam down on the bed with a firm hand, smirk pulling on one side of his lips as he murmurs ‘let me take care of you tonight, li’ in his voice gone thick with desire, liam can only lie back and enjoy himself.

close his eyes when zayn starts with kisses - some quick, others lingering, all open-mouthed and wet - on his lips, then down the curve of his neck, across his chest, into the dips of his abs. he curls his fingers into zayn’s hair and lets zayn have his moment, have him.

then come the touches, spanning the entire length of him, rough and needy, slow and tender.

then the whispers. everything zayn’s told him before he repeats now, equal parts loving and filthy, and liam feels beautiful. worshipped.

and when zayn has liam trembling and mewling just from his lips and fingertips, zayn opens him up carefully, knowing that he has to be gentle because they don’t do this enough. it makes liam’s breath catch in his throat, not just from the sensation but the look in zayn’s eyes, like liam is the only thing in the entire fucking universe that he can see. it adds a layer of something _more_ when zayn pushes into him, opening him in ways that blows liam’s mind, and his toes curl as he pulls zayn deeper into him, heels digging into the other boy’s back.

and then there is movement, slow at first, teasing, their bodies moving like waves in the ocean, and liam covers zayn’s parted lips with his own, tastes desire and love and menthol. they rock into each other, and with every heartbeat that passes, they move from making love to fucking, and liam feels it all

from where zayn has a bruising grip on his hip

from where zayn’s wrist brushes the shell of liam’s ear as he holds himself up over liam

from where their noses brush with every thrust

from where their tongues steal that last bit of breath

from where zayn is going in and out between liam’s legs

from where his calves wrap around zayn’s back

from where his leaking dick rubs against zayn’s belly

from where zayn comes inside of him, _god_ , and he curls his fingers around liam and continues to fuck him and

and it’s just

so good

_oh_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is graciously wanted and ungraciously longed for haha


End file.
